


Get what you ask for (Just not how you expected)

by BlueBioluminescence



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Lee is the Master, and that gun was actually a teleportation device, because the Master never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBioluminescence/pseuds/BlueBioluminescence
Summary: The Doctor had been searching for the Master, and she got one. Just not one that she expected or even remembered.In which Lee is the Master and the Doctor has a crisis over her memories.
Relationships: The Doctor (Ruth)/The Master (Lee), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Get what you ask for (Just not how you expected)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lee is not even an anagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453087) by [Rae_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/pseuds/Rae_Saxon). 



> This is 100% inspired by Resa_Saso 's story "Lee is not even an anagram" because I absolutely love the theory that Lee was the Master.
> 
> [I honestly had never expected the first story I would post to this site to be a doctor who oneshot but here we are. Hope everyone is safe in their quarantine!]

Ruth, or The Doctor now that her memories were back, took a deep breath as soon as she entered into her TARDIS. The welcome familiarity filled her with a bittersweet joy as she moved over to the consol, the young woman that had been with her through all of this following quickly after. The young woman was not who she expected to have with her, there, in that moment. Wasn’t who she wanted, but that was hardly her fault it she wasn’t-

“Certainly took you long enough,” an all too familiar voice called out from one of the TARDIS hallways and both her and the new women turned to see ‘Lee’ there, leaning as smugly as ever against the entrance and giving her that all familiar smirk. She was back in his arms in seconds, kissing him soundly as she grabbed his cheeks to hold him still as he mumbled against her mouth “Told you I’d make it for your birthday.”

“You also told me you would meet me at the cathedral you bastard.” She accused, “You utter utter bastard. I thought you were  _ dead!”  _ she laughed against his lips as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. 

“Well don’t go telling  _ them _ I’m not. You know how hard I worked to make that death look convincing. Thank you very much. Took me  _ years _ to reprogram that gun correctly and to get the teleportation to look like a disintegration.” 

She snorted lightly and backed off just a little, a large smile still firmly on her face. “ I think you mean it took  _ us _ ages to work it out. Is that how you did it then? Purposely got yourself shot?”

“You know I did.” He confirmed anyway, running a hand up to her lapel “Gat really is very predictable. Went off about us having the same training. As if I didn’t out-think her every step of the way when we worked together.” He smiled widely which had Ruth kissing him again.

“Oh you brilliant brilliant man. I love you so much.”

“Sorry. Terribly sorry.” A voice called out to them from the other side of the console room. She could see annoyance flash across the others eyes at the interruption. Ah, right, he wasn’t going to like this one very much. Especially when she had barged in and tried to take control of a situation he had already been monitoring. Not that, the Doctor had to admit, she had been helping him being reluctant as she had been to let him drag her about. “But I think something has gone very  _ very _ wrong,” The young woman went on, “and if it’s all the same to you I would very much like to figure out what that was because, like I said, something is  _ very _ wrong.” 

Lee - no not Lee, damn but it was going to take a bit to get out of that habit, come on brains - turned to look at the woman but she was having trouble taking her eyes off of  _ him _ “Oh great  _ you're _ still here. Really Doctor-“

“Yes.  _ I  _ am still here and I want to know why you keep calling  _ her _ ‘Doctor’.” The woman said, her eyes flashing between the two of them, back and forth, confused and looking oddly frantic.

“That’s because it’s my name blondey.” She called out, finally looking over to her, “What else is he supposed to call me?” The Doctor asked, reluctantly letting go of her partner and moving towards the console. The young woman did have one thing right: they really didn’t have time to dally around.

“No no see. You  _ can’t  _ be the Doctor!” The woman cut in and the Doctor looked up at her from where she was working with an unimpressed look. She  _ felt _ Lee freeze behind her, unsure why, before she heard him let out a soft ‘oh no’ over a muffled  _ laugh.  _

“because  _ I am  _ the Doctor,” The woman said, looking between the two, “so something has most definitely gone  _ very wrong _ .”

The Doctor stood up straighter and looked the young woman over, slowly, already feeling the amusement pouring off of her eternal companion behind her. “ _ Oh no indeed. _ ” She projected to him before speaking up. “You’re  _ me?  _ How the hell did I become you?”

——

He watched with clear amusement through the Doctors’ whole exchange and argument of ‘who-came-first’ when the tractor beam caught onto them and pulled them towards the Judoon ship. Even then he stood off to the side, happily letting his Doctor, back to her normal and energetic self, run around the Tardis and try to take control of the whole situation while her  _ other _ self, just as controlling, also tried to take control. 

“No. You are  _ not  _ coming. They cannot know you are here.” She told her other half as the landed on the Jadoon ship with a ‘thump’ “You. Stay here with him.  _ Don’t  _ let her do anything heroic.” She said to him, pointing an accusing finger at him with a glare as she picked up her modified gun.

“You make it sound so easy love. I had to turn you human to get you to stop the heroics.” He laughed and she purposely ignored the comment as she swept out of the TARDIS. The blond Doctor moved to follow her but he quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards the console.

“Ah ah Doctor. You heard your maybe-past-possibly-future self.  _ We _ are staying here.”

“She just went out there! Alone! With a gun to face Judoon!” The blond Doctor argued, twisting her hand to try and get away from his hold, though he could tell she really wasn’t trying much at all.

“She’ll be fine. Promise.” He said as he messed, one handed, with the console to bring up a screen and a projection of what was happening outside, “And either way it’s a modified gun. Can’t get her to use a  _ real _ one no matter how much I wish she would.” He rolled his eyes. “That thing won’t kill anyone.” 

He turned to look at the blond Doctor again, looking her over as he contemplated what her and his Doctor had been talking about and what it meant for him. “So tell me Doctor,” He asked, lightly massaging her captured wrist with his thumb, “if you don’t remember being her then does that mean you don’t remember me?”

The Doctor hesitated, her eyes filling with sorrow after a moment before she said softly: “Sorry.” Her eyes were darting from him to the screen and back again, obviously distracted by what was going on outside. It upset him to not have her full attention, it always did. “Really sorry, but you're not exactly ringing a bell. At least, never seen your face before-'' His face did something, he knew it did, as a mix of pain and anger flowed through him at that confession. He had expected it, but it still  _ hurt.  _

Whatever his face had done though suddenly made the Doctor's eyes widen and her whole body freeze, her full attention on him now and not the monitor which was certainly an improvement. At least if he had her full attention she wouldn’t be running off to do something stupid like get in  _ his  _ Doctor’s way. 

“No.” She breathed out, her eyes darting around his face as if seeing him for the first time “No, it can’t be! You’re-But that means- oh. Oh no.  _ No!  _ That's why I picked up on the Jadoon signal!” She said suddenly, actually pulling her hand free from his grasp as she started pacing around the console room “That’s why I got dragged here, to this time, to meet  _ myself  _ unexpectedly. I was  _ looking for you!”  _

Ellation went through him at her words, a wide smile taking over his face as he took them for what they truly meant: That She might not remember _ this _ face, but she  _ knew who he was.  _

“Well not  _ you you.  _ I’ve been looking for my-you and I found you instead. My TARDIS, she’s  _ met _ a human you before. She must have picked something up, something similar between that you and you-you and so she brought me here because I was looking-“ she paused as she finally turned to look at him. He was looking at her fondly, he knew he was, as he leaned against the console and let her rant _.  _ It was so sickeningly familiar that he couldn’t help but remember that he had and would love her through all of her lives.  __

“You…” she mumbled softly, going up to him and grabbing his face between her hands, “I don’t remember ever meeting you. Ever seeing this face. But it is you isn’t it? There is no one else.”

“Well Doctor.” He said softly, moving his hand up to cover her hand with his own. “We won’t know unless you say my name.”

She looked at him, her eyes darting back and forth between his own, watching them for the spark that he knew always filled them when she softly whispered: “Master.”

“Oi! What are you two doing?! Master, stop flirting with my other self.” The other Doctor,  _ his _ Doctor called from the TARDIS door as she tossed away the gun she carried as if it had offended her.

“Sorry Doctor,” The Master said, a large smirk on his face as he moved away towards the other end of the console, “you know I can never resist you.”

“Ya well, you can save it for when I become her. Now come on you two, we need to get out of here before Gat realizes she’s been teleported halfway across the galaxy and finds a way  _ back.” _

_ \-------- _

The Doctor watched the two Time Lords as they moved around the TARDIS console, working in tandem as if they had done this a million times. It was frightening to see. To think that this was a life of hers. Of  _ theirs _ and she didn’t even remember.

“I don’t think you remember either.” She finally said out into the air and she watched as they both paused, turning slightly to look at her. “The Master I mean. My master. I don’t think he remembers being you either.”

She watched as the Master shared a look with her other self before standing and moving back towards her, the other Doctor taking over on getting them out of the Jadoon ship.

“I think, Doctor,” the Master said carefully, “that it is probably about time you got going. Whatever has happened to you, happened to us, my bet is that  _ we _ are in your past and as much as I would love to find out what exactly occurred so we can stop it: we can’t afford to let the fabric of time unwind just yet.”

She swallowed, not wanting to go. Not wanting to let her line of questioning drop. She wanted to know what had happened. Why she didn’t remember this. Remember  _ them _ , “You two. You-you’re traveling together.”

“We ran away together.” Ruth spoke up, her full attention still on the console as she pulled a leaver sending them into the Vortex. “When it all became too much. We ran away together.”

“I promised her that I would never abandon her. Ever.” And she could hear the question in his voice, the worry.

“And you never have.” The doctor confirmed, sounding sad, “the Master. My one consistent companion through all my lives.” She said softly, it wasn’t a lie. Not really. He wasn’t her companion like the humans she kept were, but he was something more. Beyond that. Always had been. “I’m sad I don’t remember this version of you.”

“Well Doctor,” He smiled “Maybe with a little help you might be able to get those lost memories back.” she nodded slowly just as the TARDIS made a thump as it came to a stop. Landing wherever it was that the Other Doctor chose to drop her off.

“I...I should get going then.” She said, softly, her eyes still on the Master.

“You should,” he confirmed before moving forward and placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I will see you around, I’m sure.”

“You always do.”


End file.
